


Thanks for Nothing, Abigail

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Slightly Less Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Corpse of Abigail Hobbs, Except for the fact that Alana was pushed out a window by her, F/F, Fluff, I apologise, I envisioned Applesauce as being a two way communicator and a guard dog but I didn't expand on it, Mostly to myself and my Beta, Thanks a lot for doing this to Alana, This has nothing to do with Abigail, looking at you, slight angst, slight self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her old injuries are aggravated, Alana is confined to her bed by Margot and Applesauce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Nothing, Abigail

Alana woke up in a bed. She usually woke up and went to sleep in beds, which should not have warranted any surprise, except for the fact that she remembered having last fallen asleep beside Margot on the floor, just outside their bedroom.

As she shifted slightly, she registered a searing pain in her back and hip, causing her to groan softly. She decided that moving was not a good idea, especially as the memories of the day came back to her.

She did not regret lying next to Margot when she had needed her most. Alana didn’t even regret picking up Applesauce, though she was a bit big to be sitting on her lap. She sighed softly, feeling an ache settle into her bones. She would see how she went later on. There was no point in making the futile attempt at pretending she was alright. The last time she had been that stubborn, Margot had insisted on her not moving at all, lest she do more damage.

With that thought, Margot appeared through the door, as if bidden by Alana’s mind. She smiled softly at Alana, “I hope you plan on keeping in that bed. I’m not a professional or anything, but if I know you, and I do, you’ll be in pain for a day or two. Best not to aggravate it, dear.”

Alana rolled her eyes. Here was Margot, being all protective and motherly over her. Secretly, she liked it, but Margot wouldn’t let her live it down if she knew.

“I assume you carried me here?” Alana’s voice was soft, but firm, as if she hadn’t spent an hour crying, yelling and then a few more hours sleeping. Margot smiled, “Of course I did. Unfortunately, you haven’t gained the ability to teleport, so I’m the next best thing.”

She leaned over and captured Alana’s lips with her own. To Alana, the kiss made the events of the last couple of days drain away and she accepted that momentary bliss, knowing that it couldn’t last. Margot withdrew slowly, before telling Alana, “If you think you imagined that _absolutely_ _heavenly_ feeling, you didn’t. I felt that too.”

Switching back to her serious mode, Margot continued, as if she had not left off her previous assessment, “Well, we could spend the rest of the day kissing, but, as enjoyable as that would be, _you_ have to recuperate and _I’m_ going make sure you do.”

Alana began to protest, even though she knew it was futile, but Margot raised a hand and cut Alana off, “Darling, please. Being stubborn is not going to help you. This is for your own good. You’ve been taking care of me lately, so I figure it’s my time to reciprocate. Now, ground rules: I am stationing Applesauce with you, so if you try to be stubborn and leave the bed without telling me, I will have her let me know. If you do need to leave the bed for any reason and I’m not here, text me or call me. Or just tell Applesauce to come get me. Is that clear?”

Alana nodded, starting to sulk. She couldn’t believe she was confined to bed rest, especially since she had work the next day! But Margot would be unshakeable, she knew. It was almost as if the crisis that had taken place hours earlier had been her imagination, that’s how relaxed Margot seemed.

Margot barely paused to draw breath before continuing, “I will call Ashley and let her know to cancel all your appointments. On a similar note, I will be working from home, and as a precaution, I will be sharing this room with you, until you have healed.”

Alana began her protests anew, “Margot, I don’t see why you just can’t move me back to our bedroom.” Margot scoffed, “Well, I would have thought that was obvious. I’m not going to make you traverse stairs when you’re incapacitated!” Alana nodded sheepishly, “We must be downstairs then.”

Margot’s demeanour shifted visibly, “Oh, darling, that was my fault. I forgot to tell you that I moved us downstairs for now. That was _fucking stupid_ of me!” With that exclamation, Margot started pounding her palm against her head. Alana cried out, “Margot! Stop! Relax! It’s okay!” Margot relaxed, but Alana was worried about her now.

Alana’s gaze shifted thoughtfully and then her expression softened as she looked and spoke to Margot, “That’s not the only reason you want to stay here, do you? You’re scared to go back into our room because…” She could barely bring herself to say the rest, and yet, she felt like Margot already knew what conclusion she had reached, “…The knives are still there.” Margot made eye contact with her, her expression blank, but Alana could see past her charade. “No, of course not! I… I moved the… the knives b-back a couple of hours a-ago.”

Alana made to move from the bed, momentarily forgetting her pain, but Margot yelled out, “Don’t move from the bed, Alana!” Alana paled. Margot never spoke to her like that. Margot started to shake, so slightly that Alana almost missed it, “I… it’s my f-fault that you’re in pain anyways. If you hadn’t been with me…” Seemingly regaining her composure, Margot straightened, her authoritative voice in place, “I don’t want you to move from that bed unless you need to, and you aren’t to try without my help. Applesauce is here if you need us. Now, I have some things to do, so if you don’t need me, I’ll let you rest.”

Alana was beyond shocked, as Margot left the room. Margot had never tried this hard to conceal her feelings from her. It was as if her fiancé was still in their room, struggling with herself.

Alana had been naïve to think that, after this latest battle of will, Margot would be back to her usual self. She hadn’t been able to hurt herself and relieve her built up tension, so obviously she was losing her composure and self-control. Margot was losing it fast and Alana was in no position to help her.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of days passed quite uneventfully for Alana. Margot had been in and out constantly, tending to her needs and making sure she was comfortable.

Margot herself had been unnaturally composed. She had skilfully avoided all attempts at conversing with Alana about that day or anything revolving around the knives that were lying in their bedroom. She always left the room, citing some business to take care of every time Alana tried to broach the subject and never responded to Alana’s texts pertaining to the subject and her calls were ignored.

At night, they both slept fitfully. Alana felt that Margot was deliberately distancing herself, probably in the hopes that Alana would drop the subject and carry on as if her breakdown hadn’t occurred.

After the first night, they had reached an unspoken agreement to allow Applesauce into their bed, to help soothe them, as well as Applesauce, who had been upset at Alana’s incapacitation and Margot’s strange demeanour.

On the fourth day, Margot regretfully informed Alana that she had to make an appearance at work. Alana agreed with her decision, lamenting her own slow week out of work. Soon after Margot left, Alana decided to test the waters by climbing out of bed. Her muscles felt weak from her near inactivity, but she found that the pain in her back and hip was greatly reduced and was almost non-existent.

She decided to start walking about their mansion. It took her an hour to walk through it and back, during which she opened every door and looked in every room. Applesauce started yapping excitedly, as she realised that her mother was in fine form again, which meant one thing: They were going for a walk! Sooner or later, anyway, Applesauce grumbled, until she decided that she’d had enough and started bugging Alana.

Alana obliged willingly, and the two girls enjoyed a nice forty five minute walk in the fresh air. As they proceeded back indoors, Alana had an idea. Seeing as Margot wasn’t back yet, and wouldn’t likely be back for an hour or two yet, she ascended the stairs using her cane, approaching their recently vacated bedroom.

Alana paused at the closed door, apprehensive at the thought of reliving the memories of that New Year’s Day. Shaking her head at her foolishness, she opened the door. The bedroom was exactly as she remembered it that day. She walked over to the creased bed and sat down, examining the neglected knife roll, noticing one of the knives was on the ground.

Picking it up slowly, Alana imagined Margot holding it in her hand, ready to use on herself, before dropping it as Alana herself had called out to her. She placed the knife back in its place before folding and zipping up the roll. She knew that she could not allow Margot to have easy access to these knives anymore, but she didn’t want to cause another breakdown by getting rid of the knives completely.

With all her knowledge and research, she knew that throwing the knives away would just affect Margot even more. At least in the short term. She would have to teach Margot to let them go, in time. But for now, Alana knew the perfectly place to hide them.

As she got back to the bedroom after tucking the knives away safely, she heard Margot’s voice ring out, “Honey, I’m home!” Alana grinned at the cliché line, but then grimaced, remembering where she was and that Margot was early. She decided that Margot couldn’t keep delaying her return to the bedroom any longer and called out to her, “I’m in the bedroom, Margot!”

Margot was confused. Alana’s voice didn’t sound like it was coming from the guest bedroom, unless… Margot’s eyes widened slightly at the implication, before practically rushing up the stairs. She met Alana just outside their bedroom door and halted. She was still hesitant to enter the bedroom that she had abandoned almost a week ago.

Without instruction, Alana opened the door, taking Margot’s hand in hers and leading her in slowly. Margot felt compelled to follow as if she had no other choice. To her cursory glance over the room, it looked very much the same as she had left it. Upon further inspection, she froze.

“Alana… where are they?” Margot’s voice was soft but panicked. Alana replied just as softly, but much calmer, “I moved them, Margot. They were just lying there and I didn’t want them to be the first thing you saw when you came back in.” Margot relaxed. Alana had only moved them back to their drawer where they were kept. This was good news.

Margot turned to Alana, fully taking her in, before asking her, “When did you get out of bed? I thought I gave you instructions to stay in it?” Alana put a placating hand on her arm before replying, “I feel much better today. Really, I do. I even took Applesauce earlier.” Margot smiled, “Well, I wish you could have let me know before I walked in to see my wife’s bed empty. You have to be careful, you know.”

Alana smiled back, “I know, darling. Hey, why don’t you go have some time with Applesauce while I make this room presentable again?” Margot had never heard a lovelier idea, “Sounds perfect, princess. But only if you join us after!” Alana laughed, “I’d not miss it for the world, dear.”

As Margot turned to leave, Alana spoke, “Thank you for taking care of me these past few days, Margot. I want you to know that I do appreciate it, despite all my grumbling about it. And I really do love you.” Margot turned to smile at Alana, “Of course you do. And you’re welcome. But it’s the least I can do for my future bride.”

Margot left the room, calling to Applesauce, whose nails could be heard clicking on the floor, as Alana set about fixing up the room. Sure, they hadn’t even come close to talking about the past week, but they had time for that, she thought.

At least Margot had made this first step. That was all she could ask for.


End file.
